


Grave

by Vahildr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is dead and everything hurts, Jesse visits him every year I don't make the rules, M/M, My first fic with a new ship and it's this horribly distressing thing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: One day a year, Jesse McCree vanishes completely.Drops everything and leaves without telling a soul where he is headed, though the few that know him well are aware of his annual disappearances.The destination is always the same.





	Grave

One day a year, Jesse McCree vanishes completely. 

Drops everything and leaves without telling a soul where he is headed, though the few that know him well are aware of his annual disappearances. 

The destination is always the same: a small, secluded grove in the wilds of Japan’s forests: a makeshift graveyard of sorts, overlooking a small pond, cherry blossoms drifting on the mirror-still waters.

 _Five years_ , Jesse mused as he ducked under the arch, tugging his hat down, and then off completely, falling to the rocky ground along with the cowboy’s weapon. 

“Hello, darlin’.. it’s been a while…”

Jesse took a few short steps towards the small, unmarked stone, falling heavily to the ground. He fumbled with a chain around his neck, fingers brushing the name that was carved into the bullet dangling next to a pair of rings: bright, gleaming gold and dark black.

_Hanzo Shimada._

He pulled his pack closer, digging through it, placing each item between himself and the small gravestone. 

A thermos of the pale green, matcha tea that Hanzo drank, every morning without fail, as well as his favorite teacup, the hand-painted one that Jesse himself had given the archer. A pale blue, hastily-folded paper bird, one of the few things that the cowboy could make from the delicate paper, a handful of small, desert wildflowers. Stone dragons, twined together in blue, made of Lapis Lazuli.

 _“Debería haber sido yo...”_

Jesse’s voice quivered, slipping easily into the Spanish he spoke as a child. A framed photograph slipped from his fingers, landing sharply on the ground, Hanzo’s dark eyes staring back at him through now-broken glass. Tears blurred his sight, eyes closing to hide them, even if no one else could see.

“ _Mi amor…_ y..you needed me… But I wasn’t t..there…”

Once a year, Jesse McCree - partner, friend, and husband - vanishes completely to remember the one person that he loved the most, trusted the most, and who had done the same for him. 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Debería haber sido yo_ \- It should have been me  
>  _Mi amor_ \- My love


End file.
